dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Go Doo Shim
| Imagem=Arquivo:GoDooShim_180px.jpg | Nome= 고두심 / Ko Doo Shim (Go Du Sim) | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=22/05/1951 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 고두심 / Ko Doo Shim (Go Du Sim) *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 22/05/1951 *'Altura:' 161cm *'Educação:' Jeju Girls High School *'Signo:' Gemeos *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A Dramas *Our Gab Soon (SBS, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *The Eccentric Daughter-in-Law (KBS2, 2015) *All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) *High Society (SBS, 2015) *Drama Festival 2014 - Old Goodbye (MBC, 2014) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) *Mother's Garden (MBC, 2014) *One Warm Word (SBS, 2013) *Mi Rae's Choice (KBS2, 2013) *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *Gu Am Heo Joon (MBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Immortal Classic (Channel A, 2012) *If Tomorrow Comes (SBS, 2011) *The Peak (MBC, 2011) *Sparkling (MBC, 2011) *Please Marry Me (KBS2, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Enjoy Life (MBC, 2009) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *Chunja's Happy Events (MBC, 2008) *Aster (쑥부쟁이) (MBC, 2008) *Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *KBS HDTV Feature A Dwarf Launches a Small Ball (KBS1, 2007) *Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) *KBS HDTV Feature Deungsinbul (KBS1, 2006) *The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) *How Much Love (MBC, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC, 2005) *Best Mother (SBS, 2005) *Han River Ballad (MBC, 2004) *You are a Star (KBS1, 2004) *More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) *Sweetheart (SBS, 2003) *Like a Flowing River (SBS, 2002) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) *Picnic (MBC, 2001) *Fox and Cotton Candy (MBC, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Law of Marriage (MBC, 2001) *Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2000) *Virtue (SBS, 2000) *Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) *People's House (KBS1, 1999) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (미우나 고우나) (SBS, 1998) *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *Reason I Live For (내가 사는 이유) (MBC, 1997) *Im Kkeok Jung (SBS, 1996) *Mom's Flag (엄마의 깃발) (SBS, 1996) *Men of the Bath House (KBS2, 1995) *Korea Gate (SBS, 1995) *Sons and Daughters (MBC, 1992) *Husband's Woman (남편의 여자) (KBS2, 1992) *Kingdom of Anger (분노의 왕국) (MBC, 1992) *Beyond the Mountains (산너머 저쪽) (MBC, 1991) *Daewongun (MBC, 1990) *The House with a Deep Yard (마당 깊은 집) (MBC, 1990) *2nd Republic (제2공화국) (MBC, 1989) *Pa Mun (MBC, 1989) *Fetters of Love (사랑의 굴레) (KBS2, 1989) *Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) *Temptation (유혹) (MBC, 1987) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) *Sae Ah (새아씨) (MBC, 1981) *Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1980) Filmes *Sunny (2011) *Grand Prix (2010) *Good Morning, President (2009) *Family Ties (2006) *Long and Winding Road (2005) *My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) *Thomas Ahn Jung Geun (2004) *Saving My Hubby (2002) *Plum Blossom (2000) *The Woman Who Won't Divorce (1992) *Things That Sadden My Wife (1991) *Madame Freedom 1990 (1990) *The Heat of the Green Season (1987) *Jealousy (1983) *Two Women (1980) *The Hidden Hero (1980) *The Woman Who Leaves Work in the Morning (1979) Prêmios *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Grande Prêmio (All About My Mom) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Especial, Drama Especial - Atriz (One Warm Word) *'2011 KBS Human Awards:' Prêmio Love and Sharing *'2007 Order of Cultural Merit:' Jeweled Crown (Okgwan) (4th Class) *'2006 47o. Thessaloniki Film Festival:' Melhor Atriz (Family Ties) *'2005 28o. Golden Cinematography Awards:' Atriz Mais Popular (Mom's Way) *'2004 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Daesang por Han River Ballad *'2004 KBS Performance Awards:' Grande Prêmio por More Beautiful Than a Flower *'2004 3o. Korean Film Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante (My Mother, the Mermaid) *'2004 14o. Korea Catholic Mass Communication Awards:' Grande Prêmio (More Beautiful Than a Flower) *'2004 12o. Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante (My Mother, the Mermaid) *'2004 5o. Busan Film Critics Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante (My Mother, the Mermaid) *'2004 31o. Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Melhor Atriz de TV (More Beautiful Than a Flower) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Drama Curta Metragem - Atriz (Acorn Jelly) *'2001 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Especial por Atuação *'2000 SBS Acting Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz (DaeSang) por Virtue *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Grande Estrela (Virtue) *'1998 MBC Proud Korean Awards:' Melhor Atriz na TV *'1997 Jeju Island Culture Award:' Catoria Artes *'1996 Korean Writers' Association Awards:' Categoria Entretenimento/Transmissão *'1993 29o. Baeksang Arts Awards:' Grande Prêmio em TV (My Husband's Woman) *'1991 Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Prêmio Excelência em Drama de TV (The Dancing Gayatkko) *'1991 4o. Korean PD Awards:' Melhor Atriz em TV (The Dancing Gayatkko) *'1991 27o. Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Atriz em TV (The Dancing Gayatkko) *'1990 MBC Drama Awards:' Grande Prêmio (The Dancing Gayatkko, The House with a Deep Yard) *'1990 26o. Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Atriz em TV (Fetters of Love) *'1989 KBS Drama Awards:' Grande Prêmio (Fetters of Love) *'1989 25o. Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade *'1986 MBC TV:' Prêmio Top Excelência - Atriz *'1985 21o. Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade em TV (The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow) *'1985 12o. Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Prêmio Excelência em TV (Country Diaries) *'1984 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Atriz *'1982 22o. Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante (Jealousy) *'1982 28th Asia Pacific Film Festival:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante (Jealousy) *'1980 MBC Drama Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante em TV *'1977 13th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Atriz Novata em TV (Purity) *'1975 MBC TV:' Melhor Atriz Estreante em TV (Tide) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Profile (nate) Categoria:KAtriz